ROBYN AND BATMAN
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: A petty officer is attacked and the team investigates. Warning: Disciplining of an adult. Don’t like? Don’t read! Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.
1. Chapter 1

**ROBYN AND BATMAN **

By Peppe1951

**Summary**: A petty officer is attacked and the team investigates.

**Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.

**Chapter 1**

It was late Saturday night when Gibbs got the call about a petty officer being attacked in her own apartment and he hurriedly called his team to report to the location. He didn't call Ducky since no one had been killed this time but had been informed that paramedics were already there due to the attack.

"DiNozzo," yelled Gibbs as he exited his car!

"Here, Boss," replied Tony as he hurried to his boss' side.

"What have you discovered?"

"Petty Officer Baker was attacked about an hour ago and suffered only some bruising in the attack," Tony reported as he led his boss to where Baker was waiting.

"Petty Officer, this is my boss, Special Agent Jethro Gibbs," Tony said as he introduced his boss to the victim.

"What can you tell us about the attacker, Petty Officer?" asked Gibbs as he stood waiting for more details.

"It was dark Agent Gibbs," replied Baker, "I had been tired that night so Bruce and I retired early. I guess it was about an hour later that something awoke me and I opened my eyes to see a man on top of me. I tried to scream but he quickly placed his hand over my mouth. I must have made some sound because before he could do anything else to me Bruce charged and bit him on the arm," she continued to explain.

"Wait…I wasn't informed that there was someone in the bed with you when you were attacked or that he bit the attacker," interrupted Gibbs confusion showing on his face.

"Boss, Bruce is the Petty Officer's dog. He was sleeping in her room and came to her defense when she was attacked," Tony was quick to explain.

Gibbs nodded the confusion explained. "Can you describe him?"

"The only part that I saw was his eyes…they were dark. He was dressed all in black from top to bottom. Oh, when Bruce bit him I noticed a tattoo on the arm that same arm…it was an anchor with part of a word on it…all I saw was NA!" described Baker.

"Tony!"

"On it Boss," replied Tony as he opened his cell phone to call their forensic specialist, Abby Scutio to pass on that information.

"McGee…Ziva take pictures, tag and bag in apartment 5A," ordered Gibbs before turning back to Baker to ask.

"Do you have someplace you and your dog can stay for the night?"

"Yes, my brother lives here and he's on his way to pick us up," replied Baker as she heard her name called. "There he is…Bob, I'm over here," she called back.

"I'm Bob Baker, Robyn's brother," Bob said as a form of introduction to the two agents. "Is it okay if I take her and Bruce home with me now?"

"Yeah, go ahead. If we have any further questions we can call?" replied Gibbs.

"Here's my phone number Agent Gibbs," offered Robyn as she read off her cell phone number.

Tony watched as she walked away and gave a low wolf call in admiration. Gibbs was quick to act.

SMACK

"DINOZZO! Keep your opinion to yourself!"

"I sure wish you would stop doing that, Boss," remarked Tony as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You don't like being hit there," Gibbs asked sarcastically?

"No, why would I?" quipped Tony.

"Well, you could avoid it all together if you would behave; but I will take it under advisement for any of your future goof-offs," Gibbs replied seriously.

"You will? I appreciate that, Boss."

Gibbs sent Tony back to the apartment while he placed a call to their forensic expert, Abby Scutio. "Abby, when you arrive in the morning you will find several bags of evidence that I want to be processed as soon as possible. We caught a late case of an attempted rape. I will fill you in when you arrive."

With the call finished Gibbs went to join his team in the gathering of evidence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The team was gathered in the squad room Sunday morning with Gibbs asking for their input.

"What have you found DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"The victim is Robyn Baker; a petty officer that worked here at NCIS. She said that she just woke up to find the perpetrator in her room; she had no chance to scream before he was all over her. If it wasn't for the dog that slept in her room he would have raped her for sure," Tony recited as he read his notes.

"I know that DiNozzo…what else do you have?" growled Gibbs.

"We were able to get a good blood sample from Bruce's coat…Abby is checking it for DNA," he added.

"Hey Boss, did you know that Robyn named her dog after the Batman movie "Batman and Robin. She thought that because her name is Robyn that she should name her dog Bruce…after Bruce Wayne," Tony read from his notes not noticing that an angry Gibbs was stalking him until he felt a sharp pain to his backside.

"OWWWW!" Tony looked up at Gibbs and said, "You smacked me on my butt, Boss!"

"Well, you don't like me to head slap you; this is my alternative…I've just moved the target area a bit lower," explained Gibbs simply.

"But that's called a spanking, Boss!" replied Tony in shock.

"Well, it is either a head slap or a spanking…you choose," replied Gibbs.

"If those are my only choices than I choose the head slap," Tony replied reluctantly.

"Now let's keep our mind and thoughts on the case!"

"Yes, Boss," replied Tony.

Gibbs turned next to McGee for information. "What did the local LEO's have to say about the attack?"

"Only that they have had several in the general area over the last few weeks. Each time the victim was in her middle twenties and alone and he was able to take them by complete surprise. All they would say was that they awoke with the perpetrator on top of them," replied McGee as he, too, read from his notes. "They also were unable to find any prints…anywhere."

"Ziva?" Gibbs turned his attention to her next.

"We dusted for prints and were able to find one good one on the door frame outside the apartment; the others were too smudged. It may or not be from the perpetrator Abby is also running it through IAFIS to see if it produces any hits," she replied promptly.

As Gibbs was turning away Ziva asked in general, "What kind of dog is Bruce?"

"I think the Robyn said that it is a registered Parsons Jack Russell," replied Tony informative.

"Robyn? Have you hit her already, Tony" asked Ziva.

"I think you mean hit upon her, Ziva," corrected McGee.

"Whatever…have you, Tony?"

"I was showing an interest in her ZeeVah, from a professional point of view," he added as he caught the expression on Gibbs' face.

"DiNozzo, I should also add there's an addendum to Rule #12 just for you that states that you will not get involved with pretty victims of crimes," he added gravely.

"But, Boss…."

Gibbs only gave him the "glare" before returning to his desk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It hadn't taken the team that long to find the perp; the DNA he left on Bruce's coat had identified him as a gunnery sergeant Gus Connery. His record showed many disciplinary infractions for violence. It seem like Connery liked to bully those beneath him. He was a large man around 6 feet tall weighing at least 200 lbs.; his pictured showed him to be muscular. He was definitely a man to be avoided especially if he was showing violent tendencies.

Although it hadn't taken the team long to identify the sergeant locating him was another matter all together. They kept a watch on Robyn's apartment in hopes the big man would return to finish the job. After a week with no sightings they had to come to the realization that he was not coming back at least not without Robyn being there. Ziva had taken her place in the apartment since they were about the same size. It was like Connery knew that she wasn't Robyn and kept away.

"Boss, he still a no show at Ro…I mean Petty Officer Baker's apartment," reported Tony as he hastily corrected his report.

Tony had disregarded Gibb's order and had been seeing Robyn Baker as he investigated the case. His unintentional slip of the tongue almost had him caught by Gibbs and he knew that if his boss found out he would regret it…he could just about feel the sting on the back of his head.

Gibbs gave him a glare at the slip but said and did nothing. "McGee!"

"Yes, Boss?"

"Has he been seen anywhere since the crime?"

"No, Boss. I've discovered that he's on vacation. He put in for it a week before the attack. He said the reason was to visit his family out west," replied Tim as he read from his screen.

"Where are west?"

"Montana, Boss. He's due back by the end of the week; or at least that is when his leave is up," replied Tim.

"Is there a phone number listed for his family?"

"Yes, Boss and I've already called and verified that he is there," added Tim.

"What?!! You called his family and alerted Connery that we are looking for him," yelled Gibbs angrily.

"No Boss. I called the local LEO's and asked them to be on the lookout for the sergeant telling them only that he was a possible witness in an upcoming case and we wanted to be sure of his location. That we would be getting in touch with him at a latter time but then not to let him know just in case it all turns out to be nothing," reported McGee quickly.

Gibbs absorbed everything Tim had told him giving him a small smile with "Good job Tim," before turning his attention elsewhere.

Gibbs was just about to speak again when his phone rang and he answered, "Gibbs….our suspect is seemingly out of town so as long as you make it a quick trip I don't see any problem with you returning home for a few minutes. Just make sure you pack enough for a week or longer. I'll send two of my agents to protect you," before hanging up.

"David, you and DiNozzo go to Petty Officer Baker's apartment and provide protection. She going to pick up a few more items before she returns to her brother's for the duration of the case. Report if you see anything strange," ordered Gibbs.

"On it Boss," they responded in unison before gathering their gear and departing.

Gibbs replied to McGee's unasked question. "Just because his leave is up at the end of the week doesn't mean that he is going to stay the whole time there. He may have just used it as a diversion to throw us off…this way the Petty Officer will be safe."

*****************

By the time Tony and Ziva had arrived Robyn had already been there ten minutes and had begun her packing. It was while they were walking to her residence at the end of the hall that they heard her frantic cries and reacted.

Tony kicked in the door to find a large man dressed in black struggling with the petty officer. Tony didn't pause to announce his attentions before throwing himself on the man…it was an unfair encounter as Connery took great delight in transferring his anger on the agent preventing him from carrying out his attentions on the petty officer.

Tony took several punches to his gut and one to his face before Connery's attack stop. It only took Ziva's "Freeze…NCIS!!" cry and the gun coming up to cover him before he immediately stopped. He might have been violent but he was not stupid and he knew from Ziva's look that if he didn't stop she would definitely shoot.

"Are you okay?" Ziva asked her partner as she kept her gun and eyes focused on the large man.

"Yep," replied Tony as he held his stomach momentarily before struggling erect and pulling his cuffs out. He quickly handcuffed Connery before pulling out his cellphone and reporting in.

"Boss! We got him," he reported breathlessly.

"Bring him in…was anyone injured," asked Gibbs as he noted Tony's labored breathing. He could only guess what had probably happened and if it proved to be right he would be having a painful conversation with his senior agent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Tony if you ever do something so stupid again: I swear that I will give you such a strapping," threatened a relieved Gibbs, once he had been apprised of the bust. "You could have been killed today; if Ziva hadn't been with you Connery would have taken great pains to beat you to death and then he would have turned his attention back to the Petty Officer. I can't lose you like I did Kate, son," Gibbs added to a surprised Tony.

"Boss, you really do care?"

"Of course, I care you bonehead. Why do you think I take such pains with you if I didn't care," replied Gibbs.

"But Boss, "I'm the one that is in pain after one of your administrations," exclaimed Tony playfully.

"That's the best way I have to show you how much I care about you, DiNozzo," Gibbs said with a smile. "It's a tough job but someone has to do it…and I'm the best man for the job; especially if it will keep you safe in the end."

"Yeah, safely resting on my stomach for the night," mutter Tony.

"Yeah, and that is where you will be spending tonight, too," promised Gibbs.

"B-But you said that if I ever do something like this again you will give me a strapping…not that you are going to do it now," whined Tony as he started to back away from Gibbs.

Gibbs only smiled at him and said, "What do you think, DiNozzo?"

"But Boss I wasn't hurt that bad…can't the beating I took from Connery count as punishment?"

"Too late to think about your welfare now, DiNozzo; you should have been thinking about the consequences of your actions before throwing yourself at that rapist, when it wasn't necessary. You did it entirely to impress Robyn, didn't you," asked Gibbs sternly?

Tony sheepishly nodded, "Well, partly but I also wanted to be sure that the rapist didn't get away."

"DiNozzo, Ziva was right behind you. He wasn't going anywhere," explained Gibbs.

"But, Boss," Tony opened his mouth to continue his argument when

Gibbs grabbed Tony by the arm and said only for him to hear, "Get yourself down to Autopsy so Ducky can check you out…we will continue our conversation later," before he angrily swatted his backside.

Tony hastily left the squad room before Gibbs decided to do more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When arrived and walked into autopsy he wasn't surprised to see Ducky there obviously waiting for him; he caught him lowering his phone. Gibbs had to have called to give Ducky some idea what to check for. He knew Tony to well to trust him completely to tell Ducky of all of his injuries.

"Come on Anthony…jump up on one of my tables so I can have a good look at you," requested the ME.

When Tony didn't obey immediately, Ducky added, "Do you really want me to inform Gibbs of your unwillingness to obey me?"

Tony shook his head and hurriedly got on the table where the examination would take place.

"That's a good lad, now does this hurt?" he asked as he gently manipulated Tony's ribs.

"Ow…not so hard Ducky," responded Tony.

"I take that is a yes…I think we have better be safe and have an X-ray of yours ribs…Mr. Palmer?" he called to his assistant who had just entered the room.

"Yes, Dr. Mallard."

"Please bring in the x-ray equipment; we need to take an X-ray of Anthony's ribs," requested the kindly ME.

"And while Mr. Palmer is doing that I'll have a look at cut above your eye…it seems that a butterfly bandage will suffice, and easily cleaned and bandaged the wound finishing just as Palmer returned with the equipment.

It was only a matter of minutes before Ducky was looking at the

X-rays to determine that Tony's ribs were only bruised and not broken. "You are in luck Anthony nothing is broken; you will only be sore for a few days…that's not counting what Jethro plans to add."

Tony paled at the statement and watched with dismay as his boss walked into the room. "How is he Duck?"

"Nothing is broken; his ribs are bruised and he will probably sport a black eye for a few days but he can return to duty immediately," Ducky reported.

"Good…hey Duck why don't you and Palmer take a break…I'm sure you can use one," requested Gibbs pointedly.

Ducky took the hint but Palmer was a bit slow and said, "Oh that's okay Agent Gibbs; I've only just arrived."

It only took for one intense glare from Gibbs to cause Palmer to change his mind and add, "I do think I could do with a Danish and cup of coffee now that you mention it," and left hurriedly with the ME.

"Jethro, please try and not be too hard on him," Ducky requested before leaving the two men behind, knowing that it probably wouldn't do any good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"DiNozzo, what were you thinking when you decided to disregard my orders about seeing Petty Officer Baker?"

Tony did a double take; this wasn't where the conversation was supposed to go. He thought he had fooled everyone about his little romantic liaison with Robyn Baker.

Tony only shrugged his shoulders as he said, "Boss, I just came over and talked with her a few times. At first it was concerning the case if she might have remembered anything. When we were unable to locate him I thought that maybe she might have remembered something that might gives a lead…you know after she had a chance to calm down and think about it," Tony explained.

Gibbs nodded as he talked, "But it went beyond that, didn't it?"

Tony nodded helplessly, "yeah…she is so pretty Boss and before I could stop myself I asked her if she would like to go out for a cup of coffee…maybe a chance of environment might be nice."

"And that is the only place you went?" asked Gibbs as he dared his agent to lie.

"No," whispered Tony, "I took her back to her apartment to pick up some medicine for her and some of Bruce's toys…but Connery was long gone…he was in Montana."

Gibbs glare intensified with the answer before he said, "What you didn't know DiNozzo, but should have, is that Connery had returned that day and had the apartment staked out. He saw you and more importantly Petty Officer Baker and followed you both back to her brother's. He was planning on attacking her again but this time he was going to make sure that both her and her little dog paid a high price for his troubles."

Tony paled with the indication of his stupidity and disobedience.

"Connery was about to move in when he noticed her leaving and decided to follow her instead. He noticed that the dog wasn't with her and thought he would have an easier go at it if he could only catch her unawares. And he did…almost; if the petty officer hadn't called before she left he would have finished the job he started and who knows he might have killed her…so don't even try to explain your actions," Gibbs said quietly.

"Boss…I'm sorry," replied Tony, and after a moment added, "where do you want me?"

Gibbs nodded to the table he had been examined. "That will do nicely…and because of the severity of your actions, you can lose the pants and briefs…you will be receiving this punishment on your bare butt!"

Tony didn't even try to argue he just did as he was told and leaned over the examination table bare from the waist down. He felt Gibbs get into position behind him and heard the belt leave the belt loops of Gibbs' trousers and steadied himself for the first lick. It was always the worse because it was the beginning of what he knew to be a terrible strapping.

Gibbs stood behind and to one side of Tony placing his left hand on Tony's back to steady him before bringing the belt back and then blazing a trail of pure fire on his agent's backside. It left an inch and half red stripe and caused Tony to cry out in pain. Gibbs didn't prolong the punishment as he steadily and strongly gave Tony an additional nine licks before pausing," that is for endangering your life in stopping Connery when all you need to do was to identify yourself and threatening him with being shot if he didn't stop."

Tony was sobbing and could only nod his acceptance of his punishment as he began to get up. "Oh, no, it isn't over yet DiNozzo," Gibbs said quietly as he gently pushed Tony back in place, "the next twelve licks are for disobedience and endangering Petty Officer Baker's life," and rained down an additional twelve licks on the already sore and red backside of his agent causing Tony to shriek and struggle to get away. Gibbs didn't let up until the last lick was given and then he threw his belt aside and pulled the man he considered to be a surrogate son to him and held him as he cried out his pain and suffering. "Its okay Tony…you have been fully and thoroughly punished for your misdeeds and all is forgiven and forgotten. When you have calmed down wash your face and go down to Abby and lay on her futon until the day is over…then I'll drive you home," ordered Gibbs as he gently released Tony. Tony nodded as he leaned on the table.

Tony was startled as he felt his briefs and then his pants being pulled gently up by his boss and he blushed. "I-I can d-do that, B-Boss," he said as he winced.

"I thought that it was the least I could do since I was to blame for your backside being in the shape it is," replied Gibbs quietly.

"Thanks, Boss."

"Now go and wash your face and then see Abby. The team will not be on duty this weekend and that should give you amble time to get over your present condition," Gibbs added as he lightly patted Tony on the back before retrieving his belt and starting towards the door.

"Boss…."

"What?"

"I'm sorry…." began Tony only to be interrupted by Gibbs, who admonished him,

"What did I say about saying you're sorry DiNozzo?"

"That it is a sign of weakness, Boss," Tony replied automatically.

"Damn straight…because I see nothing weak about you, DiNozzo…a little stubborn but not weak…now it is all forgiven…but if you ever disobey me again you will only wish that the strapping was this light," replied Gibbs as he left the room.

Tony watched him for a moment before he washed his face at the Autopsy sink and headed to see Abby muttering, "great this is just how I wanted to spend the weekend, safely resting on my stomach…again!"

**The End**


End file.
